Stained Lilies
by TheRetardedlyAwesome
Summary: Knowing that your life might end if you stray too far from the stoic Wizard does have its benefits. Especially if you're seeking for his attention. Wizard/OC
1. Chapter I : Castanet Island? Wtf!

Author's Note:

_Hey there guys! 'Tis a Wizard/OC fic! Molly/Hikari will be here, but she won't be the OC. Honestly, I've never played Animal Parade before, but I fell in love with Wizard when I read a fic about him. So I'm apologizing before hand if the story is a bit different from the game. The story will relate more into the Wizard's past (which I made up) in the future chapters. 'Nuff said, please enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

**A Starry Bittersweet Midnight : **Chapter I - _Castanet Island? Wth?__  
_

* * *

Look, I never asked to get caught up in some magical make believe fairytale.

I didn't want to be sent to the damned forsaken island called Castanet. Nope, I didn't ask a thing of it. The fairytale part might have sounded good, but it all went downhill from that. So, I guess you could call it a _sad ending _make believe fairytale.

Now, I'm quite positive my bitterness isn't making any sense to you, so let's just start from the beginning. You see, my name is Olivia Carter. I'm an author—or used to be—that is currently living in the city, and this is my love story…

It all started on a Sunday morning. A cold rainy Sunday morning.

I was seated on the plain wood table, sipping a mug of hot chocolate in the kitchen of my small and messy apartment. It was a really small but cozy apartment consisting of a kitchen, a small living room—which is more correctly put as a library with my ownership—, a bedroom and bathroom. For a person who lives alone, it must've been big enough, well that was what I was thinking as well when I first bought the room. But of course, I was wrong. Somehow, I could afford to buy so much books that they litter the floor. Even the so called living room—which is just really an empty room filled with tall stacked piles of books—couldn't fit all of my books. Well, what can I say? I'm an author, I read for entertainment.

I was deep in thought, sipping my hot chocolate in peace, when my cell rang loudly, startling me. I composed myself and picked up my blackberry cell. Oh yes, I could afford a blackberry. Did I mention that my latest romance novel became a best seller? Well, now I have. And that's where I got the money to buy the blackberry came from.

"Good morning Miss Carter. This is William Spears, your agent," the man said from the cell.

"Morning Sir, what I can I help you with today?" I replied politely. You see, Mr. William is in charge of me. He's an agent from the publisher that monitors my newest novels. He is very…stoic, and unemotional. He speaks to the point and hates wasting time.

"Miss Carter, we need to discuss your slow progress on your next novel," I gulped nervously, realizing that I haven't started a page on that new novel due next month.

"So if you would kindly come to my office, we could discuss this more appropriately." The stoic man continued.

"Yes Sir, I understand. I'll come by your office immediately."

With that, he hung up on me. I sighed and hit my head on the table. Hard.

Welcome to my miserable city life.

An hour later, I found myself in the waiting room of Mr. Spears' office. It had been about half an hour and I still wasn't called to his room yet.

'Who could possibly stand being near him for half an hour?' I thought, 'Much less stands being stared by him.'

About ten minutes passed and I was called into the office room. I gulped nervously before stepping inside the room. A wave of black coffee scent hit me. I really, _really, _hate black coffee, and I'm trying my best to not gag right here, right now, in front of the stoic man.

Mr. Spears looked up from his paperwork and gestured for me to take a seat. I did compliantly and beads of sweat started to form on my forehead, despite the cold temperature. What? I get nervous around this man.

"Miss Carter, you do remember your contract with the publisher don't you?" the man asked in a business like tone. I've known him for approximately a year and a half, yet I still couldn't get used to his cold and unwavering tone.

"Y-yes Sir," I managed to squeak.

"Then you must surely know that you are to write another book, a sequel to your first one, in a year and a half," he looked skeptically at me before continuing, "which is due next month."

I gulped nervously, but managed to answer, "I'm sorry Sir, b-but I haven't had any inspiration lately…"

Mr. Spears smiled cruelly at my response and leaned back in his chair. I fidgeted with my fingers and looked down, avoiding his cold gaze.

"Very well then Miss Carter," the silence broke, but I'm sure he's not going to deliver something good. Not with the menace laced in his voice, "You are to take a year off."

"Huh?" was my only intelligent response. Mr. Spears sighed and closed his eyes before replying,

"Miss Carter, you are given a year off to search for inspiration and write a decent book that is guaranteed to become a bestseller," he eyed me before continuing, "I have specifically booked a ticket to Castanet Island, a small island away from the mainland. I figure that you'd like some time to bond with nature or whatever they call it these days. The company will be paying a month of the inn's fees, so you might want to call a friend who lives there or something."

I processed all of this information carefully, deciding whether I'm having a nightmare or in reality. From what I can tell, I'm being forcefully sent to some forsaken island called Castanet, away from the city, forced to write a bestselling book due by a year. Not to mention that I'll have to pay for everything myself there. And considering my trouble with money, I'll be homeless after the company stops paying for the inn fees. Oh yeah, this is just _fantastic. _

I opened my mouth to protest, but once my gaze met Mr. Spears' cold and unyielding ones, I lost all of the courage I've mustered to protest. In the end I just asked him when I'll be leaving. He replied tomorrow and gave me the ticket. I exited the room shortly after in a dazed state, not believing what had just happened.

Once I got to my small apartment's front door, I pinched myself. Hard. To make sure that this is a crazy nightmare I'm having. But of course, I didn't wake up, instead I rubbed furiously at the spot I pinched to rid of the stinging pain. Honestly, what did I do to deserve this? Just when I thought life was getting better because I was a step away from achieving my dreams as an international bestselling author, it turned into a staircase away. Perfect, just perfect.

I was drowning in my own misery when a thought came into my mind. I remembered my days at the orphanage, where I used to spend my time with Molly and Kasey. I also remembered something about one of them declaring that they're moving to Castanet Island. Immediately, I searched throughout my apartment for the address book and found it. I browsed and found Molly's number quickly. Hm, maybe luck was on my side right now.

I called the number and tapped my fingers on the counter nervously. What if this is a dead end? What if she changed her number already? It had been about a minute and still no answer, I was about to hang up when she picked up.

"Hello?" Molly's clear voice said through the cell.

"Good afternoon Molly, it's me Olivia," I said kindly. When she didn't respond, I panicked and ended up saying something stupid, "You do remember me don't you? It's Olivia Carter, from the orphanage." I slapped myself mentally for my stupidness, but was really glad when she replied,

"Yes, of course I remember you 'Liv. We're best friends forever, how could I forget?"

"I'm glad…" was my reply mixed with a sigh of relief.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked kindly. I was about to bawl right there. She was so kind and I was asking so much, but if I don't then I'd be damned for good. So I decided to save my bawling for bed, and I told her everything.

"Oh my Goddess 'Liv! That is so tragic! You can always stay with me and help me with the farm!" Molly exclaimed. I smiled and told her that I'll be sure to do that when nothing works out for me. We chatted on the phone for another hour about our current lives, Kasey, and random things. I'm glad that I'm not alone in the world, that I still have Molly to help me. She promised to pick me up at the dock tomorrow and give me a tour of the small island. Believe it or not, I was _a bit _excited. But of course, I had to pack, and that was always the worst part of moving somewhere. From what I could imagine from Molly's description of the place, it was a small island, very peaceful with eco friendly villagers and quaint traditions.

Who knows, I might just find the perfect inspiration to save my butt there. And with that positive thought in my head, I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was sort of a blur. I locked my apartment and headed to the apartment building's office, informing them of my departure. Then I went to the pier and boarded the small ferry. It was all well until I realized that there was an unpredicted sea storm on the way to Castanet Island. Oh yes, my bad luck has returned. I started to panic, and then I also realized that there are only three people on board, that being me, a man in a business suit, and the captain, named Pascal.

I ran towards the captain's room or whatever it's called and informed Captain Pascal of the sea storm, and he told me that it's all going to be fine. I decided that arguing had no use, and it's better for me to have faith in him rather than doubting him, so I sat down and waited patiently for arrival while browsing the all powerful internet using my cell. I wonder how I'm going to survive on the island. I bet it's late on technology, and they won't have any wireless internet connection set up. Well, at least I still have my blackberry, and I'm going to be busy writing anyway.

Once the ship entered the sea storm, it started to sway from side to side, and I could tell that Captain Pascal was trying hard to drive (?) the ship pass the storm. After about 5 minutes of the swaying, I got seasick and ended up running towards the bathroom, getting soaked by the rain and throwing up. I didn't dare move much because the swaying has already caused enough migraine and urge to vomit, and so I stayed inside the bathroom until we miraculously arrived at Castanet Island safely. The ride took approximately 4 hours, but to me it felt like 4 days with the whole vomiting thing.

Once I stepped the creaking wood of the dock, someone engulfed me in a bear hug. A _tight _bear hug. I flailed and tried to push the person invading my personal space to no avail, until suddenly _it _let go of me. I panted and felt an urge to vomit from the sudden movement, but held it back, because it certainly wouldn't be neat to vomit right after arriving in a place where you'll be staying in for a year. I look up after regaining my composure to find a grinning brunette in front of me.

"'Liv! I'm so happy that you made it!" squealed the brunette. Oh dear, why haven't she changed? Always so hyperactive, I'm feeling nostalgic.

"Molly, I'm so happy to see you," and with that said, I hugged her tightly. I really wanted to cry right there and bawl out all of my problems, but that wouldn't leave a good impression, so I let go after a while.

"So, let's get started on that tour I promised you!" and she dragged me off to see Castanet Island. She showed me everything, from the fishery located on the dock, her very organized farm, the Church grounds, the Flute Fields, to Harmonica Town. I haven't met most of the villagers yet, but the ones I've met gave a good impression. Finally we made a stop at Ocarina Inn, the inn where I'll be staying in for about a month. See how that sentence sounded? It's all inn and in, okay, I'll stop blabbering to myself. It isn't healthy anyway.

"So, here's our last stop! The Ocarina Inn!" Molly proclaimed proudly, leading me inside. I took a look around the peaceful city and made a mental note whether I've visited it or not. Turns out I have, except for one peculiar little house on the edge that caught my attention. It had something black coming out of its roof, and an aura that I can't really describe, but it just attracted my attention.

"Hey Molly,"

"Hm?" she replied, looking at me.

"Why haven't we visited that house yet?" I asked her, pointing to the said house. She seemed to think thoughtfully before answering me,

"Because I don't know who lives there. The villagers told me that a fortune teller who calls himself Wizard resides there, but I've never met him myself. His door is always locked." She explained. "Now let's get inside!"

We both entered the Inn and were hit with a wave of warm air. Oh, did I mention that it was late fall? Well, now I have.

"Good evening Molly! Oh, we have a guest?" greeted a middle aged lady from the counter. She was a brunette, but her shade of hair was incredibly lighter than Molly's.

"Good evening Colleen! Yeah, this is Olivia, she'll be staying here for a while." Molly said, dragging me towards the counter where Miss Colleen stood. I'm shy with strangers, don't blame me!

"Good evening dear, I'm Colleen. It's a pleasure to meet you," she introduced herself warmly. I smiled nervously at her.

"I-I'm Olivia Carter ma'am. I-It's a pleasure to meet you too," I managed to utter nervously, blushing at my incompetence.

"Ah, I think I remember my husband saying something about Miss Olivia Carter. Hold on a moment dear, Jake!" the lady called for a person named "Jake". I flinched at her sudden booming voice, and unfortunately, Molly noticed.

"I can't believe you stuttered! And your face is all red now," she giggled.

"It's not! And I didn't stutter, I was simply nervous," I tried saying with as much dignity as I have—which isn't much sadly.

"Yeah, sure you were," she retorted sarcastically. I blew raspberries at her, and was about to reply with a good comeback when a girl's squeal resounded around the inn. I flinched and so did Molly this time. A girl about my age with the same hair color as Mrs. Colleen ran downstairs and shook my hand excitedly.

"Hello! You must be Olivia, the guest that we've been expecting! I'm Maya, I work here." She spoke so fast that I had troubles deciphering what she had said. I nodded at her and she was about to say more, but luckily an old man I supposed was Mr. Jake, stopped her.

"Maya, you're scaring off our guest," the man spoke with a warm smile. Maya pouted, but backed off anyway. I guess he was Maya's father, how predictable.

"You are Miss Carter?" the man asked me and I nodded quickly, clutching on Molly's arm. Even though he looked fatherly, he still made me nervous.

"Ah yes, Mr. Spears have booked a room for you for a month. Please come with me and I'll show you to your room. Oh, and your luggage was delivered safely by Captain Pascal." Mr. Jake informed me. I nodded at him and followed him to my assigned room, dragging Molly with me. Once we got to the room I said my thank you to Mr. Jake and he left me and Molly alone in the room. The room itself had peach colored wallpaper, a double bed, a small television, a desk, a mini refrigerator and a bathroom. It was simple, but it was enough for me.

I sat down on the bed and sighed. Molly plopped down next to me and patted my back.

"Cheer up! Everything's going to be fine. You can work for me in the farm, and I'll give you 30% of the profit. What do you say?" she offered kindly. I turned to face her with unshed tears in my eyes. She was so kind to me, and yet I've never did anything to help her. She's even willing to share 30% of her farming profits to help me with my miserable life. I'm really grateful, but I feel guilty as well. Nobody has been this kind to me since…I was in the orphanage!

"Are you sure? I don't want to take away your profit, and—" I started with sniffs before she cut me off,

"Nah, I need someone to help me look after the animals, and I trust you enough to not steal them! Tending the animals takes patience and hard work, so whoever helps me with that totally deserves 30% profit!" she explained. She sounded sincere, but I can't help to wonder if she was just saying this to make me feel better. Either way it wouldn't look good to reject her offer when she had so kindly given it to me in my time of need, so I decided to say yes. Molly squealed and gave me a tight bear hug, I closed my eyes and tried hard to rid of the guilt that is killing me inside.

When I opened my eyes, I saw an unfamiliar face in front of me. Startled, I jumped back and found the face belonging to a flying tiny little _thing_ in an orange jumpsuit and Santa Claus hat. I couldn't scream and run from the shock, but I managed to point my index finger on the _thing _and question Molly about it.

"What in the world is t-that, that _thing!_" I screamed in terror. I was about to scream again before she clasped her hands onto my mouth, preventing me from speaking _and _breathing.

"Finn! She can see you!" she whispered in a panic, addressing the _thing. _I tried to struggle from her death grip, but with her being a farmer, my struggles didn't budge her hand a bit.

"We should tell the Goddess immediately!" the _thing _spoke in a squeaky voice. _It _flew around the room in a frantic frenzy and I got a headache just from watching it—or maybe it was because I couldn't breathe. I decided that dying because of this wasn't a very good way to go, so I bit Molly's hand and she let go immediately with a scream. I gasped for air and tried breathing in as much as possible.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked me while wiping her hand on the bed. I smiled sheepishly and the _thing _flew past me. Startled, I jumped back. I had an urge to scream, but being suffocated again wasn't in my wish list, so I suppressed that urge by grabbing onto the bed sheets tightly.

"What is that _thing?_" I asked Molly calmly. The _thing _came to a hilting stop in front of my face. It looked offended, but I'm not really sure.

"I have a name you know, and it's Finn!" the _thing _spoke with an offended tone. Okay so it's offended, but it startled me too! "I'm a Harvest Sprite for your information!" it continued. I wonder if it has a gender…?

"Finn, I don't think it's wise to tell her about this…" Molly spoke while biting her lip nervously.

"We should bring her to the Goddess! She'll know what to do!" _Finn _spoke while flying to Molly's shoulder.

"You're right!" and with that said I was dragged to a huge wilting tree. I tried flailing and screaming, but Molly was just that strong. I'm starting to feel that I don't have a say in this whole ordeal and they're taking it as if I'm not even here.

Suddenly the atmosphere seemed to change and I shifted my foot nervously. I did not like what was happening, not at all. I closed my eyes and thought of happy thoughts, like chocolate and Allen. Scratch that, Allen wasn't a happy thought. And as soon as the weird atmosphere appeared, it disappeared, leaving a calmer and more nature-like atmosphere. Was there even such a thing?

I cracked my eyes open only to have something land on my head. I'm guessing that it's Finn. I didn't know when I've gotten used to him, but I guess have since I didn't scream or miss a heartbeat. Once I did open my eyes, I saw a divine looking lady will flowing teal hair. She looked like those ancient Greek goddesses, then again, she might be since she's literally floating. I should've been scared and shouting my head off, but her presence was so calming and natural…? Well, not exactly natural, but she practically screams out nature. Maybe she was Demeter? The Greek Goddess of crops and nature? But why would there be a Greek goddess here? This island doesn't have any Greek based buildings or anything that screams Greek. And since when have I believed in Greek mythology?

"Good evening Harvest Goddess," Molly greeted as she bowed politely. I fell out of place, so I decided to bow with her. The Harvest Goddess smiled warmly at us and replied Molly's greeting. I didn't know magical deities were nice… I always thought of them as stuck up and uncaring, perhaps it was an image I got after reading The Percy Jackson Series. Who knows?

"I see that you've brought a friend of yours Molly?" the goddess asked, Molly nodded and her attention switched to me.

"And what is your name dear?" the goddess asked.

"O-Olivia Carter m-ma'am," I answered politely. I couldn't help the ma'am thing though, I'm used to speaking that way since I was little. Let's just say that I've been trained to be polite since I was young.

"What a polite little dear you are," the goddess commented. I smiled sheepishly at her and looked at Molly for support. Molly asked the goddess about why I could see Finn and if I could help her in her quest to ring some colorful bells. I sort of tuned out until it was decided by the goddess that I would be helping Molly with her quest.

"Huh? What?"

* * *

_I hope that was good enough. Well, please do leave CC and reviews! Everything is appreaciated...though flames aren't that great. But there are always some truth in flames that will help me improve. Anyway, see you in the next chapter :D_


	2. Chapter II : The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

Hello there folks! I suppose you have been waiting for this (_not)? _Well, either you're waiting or not, here it is! I hope you enjoy it. By the way, don't you just think that Wizzy is dreamy? And Skye too! Plus the classic; Gray. Those are the three hotties I'd love to date!

Youknow : Ouch, that hurt. My first flame, and from my best friend too. Oh well, I'll try my best to make it better. Though you are very right about the vocab, I still haven't found a good way to start a story other than the classic '_rainy sunday'. _Thanks for reviewing, I guess.

OrangeTamaki : Thanks for being honest. At least now I wont have such a big ego.

Black Crow : Ahahah... That's not funny.

* * *

**A Starry Bittersweet Midnight | **Chapter 2: _The Shadows_

Molly and I were back on the room on Ocarina Inn, and it was nightfall. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Finn was here too. Molly had just finished explaining the whole ordeal that I managed to tune out on. So here's the deal; she's already rung the red, yellow, and blue bells. All I need to help in, is to ring the green and purple bell, then we—correctly put as _Molly_— can summon the Harvest God. Since I was basically living off of Molly for money and a roof, I couldn't exactly say no. Plus it might give me the inspiration I needed. Fantasy/Romance isn't that bad, and it could fit perfectly as a sequel to my first book. Have I told you about my first book? Well, if I haven't, then I'll tell you sometime later, when I'm in the mood.

"Olivia, are you sure you're okay with all this? If you don't want to, you could always say no," Molly said as she sat on the wooden floor of my current room in the inn. I shook my head.

"I want to help! I'm going to trouble you, so the least I could do is help! And this might be the perfect inspiration!" I told her. She sighed but patted my head.

"If you say so 'Liv."

The next hour was spent by talking and gossiping. She had told me that she likes a guy named Gil, Gil Hamilton to be exact. He's the mayor's son. I've met the mayor a few hours ago, but Gil was out on an errand, and if this Gil person was anything like his father, I would really have to do something about Molly's taste of guys. But I'm quite certain that Gil must be something since he caught Molly's attention—either in a positive or negative way, though I'm really hoping it isn't the later. She then said that it was getting late and she should go home to tend her animals.

I looked at the digital clock on the bed drawer and it read 10:30. Well, I'm going to have a long day tomorrow since I'm going to help out on Molly's farm in the Clarinet District, so I better head in to dreamland now or I'll get some _major_ scolding from the lady. With that thought in mind I pulled the covers and settled on the bed, tossing and turning once in a while to make myself comfortable.

I had been staring at the ceiling for a while, but sleep wouldn't overtake me. Maybe the Sandman didn't come to this part of the globe? Haha, okay that wasn't even funny. The bed was comfortable, but I'm just not used to it. Heck, I just had the weirdest day in my history of weird days with the whole saving the divine tree ordeal. How could someone normal sleep over _that_! I'm not really sure that I'm much of a help to Molly for the quest, I mean I'm just an author. Nothing more. I'm not down to earth and athletic like Molly, I'm scared of insects and I can't swim. I have asthma and I get sick easily. Ugh, there I go again, self pity. How low could I possibly get?

My mind drifted off from self loathing to magical deities. It was kind of a shock, but it would've been rude to point at every magical deity I see and scream in terror, so I sort of bottled it up when I saw the Harvest Goddess. But really, I've never gave much thought about magic and magical beings. I always thought they were fiction. Sure, strange things happen to me when I was young; like when a girl whom I despise in the orphanage fell into a snake pond thing on the zoo when there was glass separating us from the pond thing, and back then, and how the weather sometimes matched my mood. When I was sad, it would rain, when I was happy it would be sunny, you get the idea.

I know the disappearing glass snake thing was just like in the Harry Potter Series, and I was really hoping that I was a witch, but my letter to Hogwarts never came. So I gave up my foolish hope and continued life as a mortal, the strange events also stopped once I gave up. Then suddenly a goddess appears before my eyes, yeah, it kinda slapped me hard. I wonder if the fortune teller that Molly mentioned was a real Wizard… It would be cool if he was an alumni of Hogwarts.

What am I thinking? Harry Potter isn't even real, and even if wizards and witches are real, they wouldn't be enrolled in Hogwarts, its all fiction. And I didn't even realize that I've drifted off to sleep.

I woke up from a loud pounding on the door. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, yawned and proceed to walk towards the door only to have the door planted on my face. I fell down on my rear ungracefully from the impact with a loud 'thud'. I rubbed my aching face and bottom to find a grinning brunette and a tiny sprite midget smirking on her shoulder. I glared at the midget and stared at Molly.

"Yes? Can I help you two?" I asked with mock politeness. Molly rolled her eyes and the midget gave a little glare.

"I've been pounding on your door for hours! Knowing you, you'd probably never thought of locking it!" she said exasperated.

"If you knew that I didn't lock it, then why'd you bother pounding on it for hours?" Wow. I didn't know I had it in me to make a witty comeback. I am so awesome!

"Well…Whatever!" she replied, knowing that I've won this time. "It's 8:30, you totally overslept! Hurry and change! You're gonna help me with the crops first!"

"Yes ma'am!" I did a sailor salute and got off the floor, dusting off my pajamas before eyeing her to get out of the room. I don't like changing when people are around. It's embarrassing. Once she left I sighed and did my morning necessities. Once that was over, I walked over to a pile of luggage on the corner of the room. I dragged a sky blue colored suitcase thing to my bed and opened it. I decided on wearing a light blue turtle neck sweater with a light brown mini skirt and black leggings. It was starting to get cold outside since it was getting closer to winter, so I decided a light brown overcoat and hat was necessary. I'm famous for getting sick, so there's no harm in being cautious.

I slipped into black boots and took my light blue bag which had my small pocket laptop with me. On the way to the door, I passed by a mirror and checked my appearance. It wasn't that bad. I actually looked cool. Meh, who am I kidding, I have no sense of fashion. Usually I just wear the first clothing I find, but today, I felt like looking decent. I don't want to drive the villagers away with my awful sense of fashion, after all first impressions are very important. If so, I wonder how I looked yesterday. Probably horrible…

Once I got out of the room, I was faced with an impatient Molly.

"I can't believe you took 10 minutes just to change clot—Whoaa, you actually dressed up. That's like…Whoaa," she trailed off upon looking at me. I crossed my arms and stared at her with a look of mock boredom on my face.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a sense of fashion Olivia!" the little midget spoke. I didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult, so I decided to shrug it off with a simple 'yeahh…'. After 5 minutes of staring at me like I'm some new alien species that had come down to earth to make an alliance to win the Galaxy War II, Molly dragged me to her farm in the Clarinet District, shouting that we've wasted so much time already. I wasn't good in memorizing ways, and I have a _really _bad sense of direction, so I tried as much as I can to pay attention to the turns and roads were taking, but she was dragging me so fast that I couldn't pay attention and my attention deficit disorder was making it worse. Don't worry, I'm not dyslexic, so it's impossible for me to be a demigod, even though I was kind of hoping after reading The Percy Jackson Series, you know?

Once I saw the farm I had to marvel at the awesome sight of shining, literally shining crops that varies from rice, herbs, to roses. There were so many other crops and trees that surrounded the plot of land, but I'm no good with plants, so don't expect me to name them!

"This is like... Awesome!" I shouted in excitement. It was kind of hard to believe that the Molly that was standing beside me, the Molly that I grew up on the orphanage with, was the one who grew all of the _shining _crops and trees. They were freaking shining! She must be one heck of a green thumb!

"Haha, thanks… It's nothing much really," she spoke shyly. Aww, now that's the shy Molly I know!

"How could it be nothing? Look at those crops! It's literally freaking shining!" I pointed at the crops. She blushed and I just had to crack up a grin. She was too modest! After my amazement ended—which took a while—Molly gave me a watering can and told me to water the crops. I took the watering can with pleasure and literally skipped towards the plot of land.

I walked towards the rice crops and found them shining not only because of their naturally brown color, but because…they really are shining. Like gold. I wonder if there are some gold colored minerals in the soil… I've never seen shining crops before…

I watered the rice and walked towards the red herbs to water them by crossing the rice crops. Once I got there, I examined one of the red herbs and poked it. It was soft and fluffy. Pleasant to hold, but easily ripped. I was busy poking the herb when I noticed an _insect _about 30 cm's near my face. It was doing whatever insects do on the other leaf of the same herb I'm holding, scaring me even more. Remember what I said about me being afraid of insects? Yeah, well I'm not kidding.

I stayed frozen in fear, holding the herb. My heartbeat quickened its pace and raced furiously. My head screamed '_run!', _but my body wouldn't comply. Seconds seemed like minutes, and beads of cold sweat started to form on my forehead. I was frozen in fear and my legs wouldn't budge. To make it worst, the _insect's _legs moved, and I swear it was planning to jump. Of course, when it comes to my fears, I'm always right and the insect jumped. Where? Towards my face.

What did I do? I screamed, jumped back and wiped my face harshly, sending it to heaven. I hope. Well, I was wrong. It landed on my shoulder and I ran around frantically while trying to wipe the damned insect off. I screamed and tripped over a patch of moon drop flowers. The insect finally jumped away and I got up. Without looking at what I'm stepping on, I ran towards the front of Molly's house, afraid that another insect will jump on me if I stay there.

I panted and held my hand to my heart. It was still beating furiously, and I exhaled. I tried to regain my normal state of being while squatting down and putting my head on my hands. My short rest was interrupted by an ear piercing scream that belongs to none other than the mistress of the farm.

"What the hell happened to my crops!"

Honestly, I flinched from hearing her loud shriek even though I was expecting it. But what I saw when I took a look at the plot of land was not something I expected. Oh no, I couldn't have single handedly destroy rows of perfectly shining crops. Only a tornado or probably a blizzard could make as much damage as what I see. Nope, it's simply impossible. Someone must've sabotaged it or something.

"Olivia!" the woman cried and flailed her arms. Even the little midget looked utterly shocked. I dragged myself towards her slowly, as if awaiting my execution. God—Goddess, right, they pray to the Harvest Goddess in this area—help me, and please let me still be allowed to work on the cross woman's farm. I'm begging you Goddess!

"What did you do!" Molly shrieked once more. I fidgeted with my hands and tried to look at something other than the furious, seething woman in front of me. But of course, I can't make it that obvious, or I'll get kicked out no doubt.

"I can explain…" I offered meekly. Call me a hypocrite for acting so weak and defenseless while inside my head, I'm actually quite capable of handling everything. I'm just born that way.

"Well do explain yourself." Was the only reply as the seething woman crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. I gulped and went ahead with the explanation about what happened earlier that might have caused the destruction of yeah… you get it.

"So you expect me to believe that you were trying to run from a poor little insect, and that alone has destroyed most of my crops?" Molly concluded after hearing my story. I nodded and she raised an eyebrow.

"Molly, I think she's telling the truth. Look, her coat has a few stains on it which means that she had fallen a few times or something. I don't think any sane person would want to purposely ruin their coat." Finn piped in. Wow, the world _has _gone mad. Finn is defending me. _Finn, _the unfriendly little flying midget, is defending _me. _And I thought it—honestly, I'm still confused about the gender—hates me.

To prove my sanity, Molly gaped as well. She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it as soon as she figured she has nothing against Finn's theory. And so, after a lot of pleading, begging, dragging and apologizing, I could finally have my temporary part time job back!

So now here we are, exhausted as hell, sitting on Molly's front porch. You know, for a person who lives alone—well with a tiny midget—Molly sure does have a huge house. She has an empty second floor, and some spare rooms. It's well decorated as well. I wonder if being farmers get paid better than aspiring authors. If nothing works out, I could become a farmer. Or perhaps not…

"So when are we going to search for the green bell?" Finn suddenly asked while we were enjoying the landscape of Molly's newly fixed crops. Now that you mentioned it, I got stationed to work with the animals. I had coax them to get out of their barn and coop to enjoy the beautiful scenery and fresh air outside, brush them and believe me it's not easy. I could almost swear the chickens and ducks are scared of me since they keep running away, and the barn animals ignored me no matter how much I coax and plead them to go outside. Pushing them is just stupid since I really don't plan on getting kicked and hospitalized. But I've found a new trick! To coax them using the ever conventional fodder! Yeah, a waste of good food, but whatever. It's better than letting them die in there out of lack of sunlight.

"Well, where should we start looking Finn?" Molly asked back, interrupting my ever wondering train of thoughts. You know, Molly might seem like a goody two shoes on the outside, but when nobody's looking, she's as feisty as…well anything that is feisty.

"I'm going to have to join in too huh?" I piped in, yawning afterwards. Sigh, physical labor sure does exhaust people like me.

"Of course!" Molly answered quickly. Hmm… Maybe searching for the bells is _that _much of a tiresome quest that even the glorious farmer of Castanet Island has to drag me to join her honorable quest. Who knows? Perhaps there are fire breathing dragons and wyrms guarding the bells? That would be fun to fantasize, but not face.

"Well, I was thinking—" Finn started but I cut him off,

"You think?" I asked with mock surprise. Well, who knew that the midget has brains inside its small head. Okay, that was a very mean of me. I wonder why I'm so grouchy…

"Shut up," Molly warned, narrowing her eyes and glaring at me from what was left of her visible eye. I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut anyway, otherwise I'd really get kicked out this time. Ruining one's most prized crops could make them a little sensitive.

"As I was saying, I think we could ask the witch about the green bell." Finn continued, giving me the evil eye. Well, I've officially made an enemy out of my host's little flying sprite. I'm soo scared. Note the sarcasm. If my face were like an emoticon's mine would've been like this '-_-'

"Where, pray tell, could we find the all knowing witch?" I asked, again in mock interest. I wonder what made me talk what way? And I wonder why I'm mocking Finn so much… I guess it's just me being grouchy? Well whatever this is, I better stop. I feel like a bitch…

"Olivia, if you don't stop making those remarks, I'll make sure that you'll never receive your paycheck." Molly warned exasperatedly. I sighed and muttered a simple 'fine', before crossing my arms and saving the remaining parts of my dignity lest any pride blowing remarks should be thrown again.

"If you keep on interrupting me, I won't bother to tell you anything!" Finn flailed around, his face turning red from anger, I guess.

"Whoaa, chill there little buddy! I was just playing with you, no need to explode on me." I put my hands in up in defeat. Well, that seemed to calm the midget down. For a little thing, it sure has a temper. Perhaps as bad as mine.

"Fine… The witch lives at the Fugue Forest. We could visit her now and ask, it's still just 3pm." Finn continued. Well, the little guy seems really sincere in saving the Harvest Goddess. I shouldn't pick on him too much. But really, why did he suddenly bring up the witch? Shouldn't they have asked her months ago when they started searching for the bells?

I wasn't the only one who thought of it since my question was voiced out by none other than Molly herself. Finn only shrugged in response and the question remained unanswered. Nevertheless, Molly packed her hammer, axe, and other essentials needed to go through the Fugue Forest—which is said to be an endless maze of trees and what not.

Half an hour later, we passed the gates of the Fugue Forest and were met with a sight of seemingly endless tree barks, a damp atmosphere and the music of the forest.

"This is it…" Molly breathed, holding her rucksack in place and just staring at the forest.

"Yeah, let's go before the sun sets. It's just a forest, impossible to actually get lost and never be found in it!" I spoke cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood and give encouragement. But I guess I wasn't doing a good job since both Molly and the midget shot me a disapproving look. I shrugged and we started to walk into the forest. I tried my best to stay away from places in which I think insects might live in. Yeah, I'm just paranoid that way.

We walked through the forest for what seemed to be hours after the sun had set. It's a good thing that the little midget glowed, since we couldn't really distinguish anything in the dark. I had been leading this little forest journey just before sunset and until now we still haven't found anything that resembles a witch's quarters. I haven't even seen anything other than lush green trees and grass, and the regular stuff you find in the forests, and truth be told, I'm getting quite sick of it.

"Okay, I admit, we're lost!" I finally shouted in desperation. I rubbed at my face in frustration, making funny faces no doubt. I don't really deal well with stress, and yet, that seemed to be my only permanent companion. It's no wonder I'm having mental problems huh?

"About time you admit it!" the midget cheered victoriously. Hah, it must feel nice to rub salt on people's wounds. But nothing beats the satisfaction of imagining pouring vinegar into that squirt's mouth—or doing it in real life, which I haven't been getting around to.

"Don't start a quarrel. We're lost in the middle of a maze like forest at night with no survival supplies whatsoever, isn't that enough to shut the both of you?" Molly nagged in a mother like fashion. She would make a good mother, I'm sure of it. But really, does she have to nag on me? I'm 18 and perfectly capable of taking care of myself without the constant nagging the usual teens have to hear. Well, capable enough that I'm not starving out in the streets with no home.

"What do we do now?" I asked quietly. In all honesty, I'm actually sort of…easily scared. A scaredy cat, if I recall the phrase correctly. I usually pretend to act nonchalant and brave, but yeah, it's just me acting. The quietness and eeriness of the dark and damp forest is starting to get to me. I wonder why I haven't been affected hours ago. Just when I was taking a good look at our surroundings, I felt a jolt coursed through my body. You know one of those shocking tingly feeling when something bad is going to happen? Yeah, I'm getting those.

After a brief moment of silence, Molly was finally the first to break it.

"I think we should keep walking until we find somewhere that we can rest on for the night," she decided. How glad am I to hear that. The idea hasn't even struck my mind! I'm so glad to be lost in a forest with Molly, not that I'm glad to be lost in a forest, but Molly's probably the most reliable person when it comes to the extremes. Like this one occasion.

After another hour of pointless trudging, I slumped down on my knees and screamed in frustration, pulling my hair. Hell, a few strands of hair got stuck on my dirty nails, and I'll probably end up bald if a few more got pulled out too, but I honestly don't have it in me to care. I want to go home! I hate this forest!

"I hate this goddamn forsaken island!" I shouted on top of my lungs and curled into a ball, hiding my face. Forget about the insects, I don't care about anything anymore. They'll probably think I'm really crazy and bipolar now. Goddess, ship me to some deserted mental asylum for all I'm worth. And while I'm on it, that…that…that one hell of a goddess just had to point her godly fingers on me to join in the little quest to ring the bells, call upon some lazy sleeping god, just to save herself. Self centered much?

"Olivia, are you okay?" a voice asked. Even though I'm not that familiar to Molly's voice anymore, I could still tell that it was her, because Finn's is squeaky, and he would never bother to be concerned about me.

"No, I'm not… I want to go home…" I spoke quietly, rubbing my face harshly. I'm not going to cry, that's just stupid, since everybody knows _I don't cry. _The next thing I know, I felt a hand rubbing my head comfortingly. I looked up to see a teary eyed Molly, giving a reassuring smile, and Finn crying silently on top of her head. Damn, we looked so pitiful, I was about to cry right there, but a shadow moved suddenly and my breath hitched. I swear, and this time, I really swear to the goddess that I clearly saw something moving a few meters away from the pitiful group that is me, Molly and Finn. It might be my paranoia, but then again it might not be since I noticed something moving again from the corner of my eye.

"M-Molly, did you see that?" I squeaked pitifully. I'd be ashamed of myself for my incapability to keep my head cold in events like this. I actually get scared of these sorts of things easily. Things that come from the other side are my epic downfall.

"See w-what?" she squeaked back response. I guess she was beginning to pick up my nervousness, or the tear parade had made her voice squeaky. I really hope it was the later, this might just be a case of paranoia after all. Sadly, my prayers were not answered because the unsteady tree branches suddenly rustled violently, and light whispers were heard. I left all of the calmness I tried to collect and just freaking ran straight ahead, screaming for dear life. Good thing I had loyal companies, because they were sprinting right behind me.

In a matter of seconds, Molly and Finn had overrun/overfly me and I kept on screaming for dear life, trying my best to catch up with them. Goddess, they sure run/fly fast! I know I hadn't been the best in running, but I could run pretty fast when I'm scared. I think.

When I felt a presence catching up behind me, I tried to run faster. And I'm proud to tell you that I did outrun the farmer, but not the little midget, sadly. I didn't really pay attention to where I was running to, and the next thing I know, an opening to a clearing was visible. I ran faster even though my feet ached badly and I could hardly breathe. You know that feeling when your heart is pumping so hard it hurts? Well that's how I'm feeling, and damn it hurts for real.

Suddenly, I felt as if all the air in my lungs were squished out, and the next thing I know, I'm having a one on one make out session with a pool of mud. After getting up and wiping my face clean of the slimy, disgusting mud, I took a look of the surroundings. It seemed like a huge clearing inside of the forest, and there was a quaint out of place house that was so small you could call it a shack. Hell, it looked like it could break down any moment now.

Before I could think of anything else, I was roughly and forcibly dragged across mud, and lots of them, towards the little shack. I guess we must've crossed a swamp of something, cause there's water and mud sticking on my clothes, face and hair. Good thing it's a swamp, since I really can't swim. Somehow the farmer had managed to pick the door lock and drag me inside, closing the door forcefully, or the door wasn't locked at all. I bet it's the later, I doubt Molly's good at picking locks.

When the farmer released me, I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. But really, how could you be calm when you're lost in a forest at night with no shelter and Goddess knows what are chasing you. Hell, I should be calming myself down! Not making it worst. And this shack is a good enough shelter, unless it breaks down—which I don't think it will. I mean, Molly had just closed the door forcefully with a loud bang and the shack didn't even shake.

Then it was silent.

The eerie kind of silent, as if you're waiting for the enemy to strike, which is probably what we're doing right now. I'm not really sure.

"Molly…" I whispered, trying to gain her attention. She faced me and raised her eyebrow, but just when I was about to ask my question, a _croak _interrupted me. I closed my mouth immediately and stiffen, so did Molly, whilst Finn dived into the farmer's rucksack.

_Croak_

And the eerie croak repeated itself.

I stiffened even more if that was possible and met Molly's gaze. She nodded as if to say '_let's check it out, it might be the witch'. _And so she rummaged through the whole shack/house-thing silently.

I exhaled in relief and relaxed my rigid body, leaning on a table behind me. Just when I thought that everything was going to be alright, I felt something nudging me from the back. I stiffened, and slowly turned to face a round thing.

_A round thing on the table, nudging me with its head—I think._

I was too shocked to scream, so I backed away slowly and tripped, landing on the cold floor with a thud on my butt. The _thing _was covered by the shadows and there just wasn't enough light to see it.

* * *

Well I hope it wasn't that horrible. I tried to make it long to make up for the inexcusably late update, though nobody's probably reading it.

Oh well, I was too caught up with the sexy Phantom Skye anyway. So I might ditch this and start a new fanfic about him... But don't count on it.

-Yuki


	3. Chapter III : A Disfigured Creature?

Author's Note:

Yeah, Imma waste some space here. First of all, I'd like to announce (bah, I like have people to announce to-ignore this) that I've gotten a beta reader! Yes! And said (random cobra starship's hollaback boy parody thingy) is... **Rhinoceros**! Yep, she's the awesome-est beta reader you'll ever meet! Thank you so much Rhinoceros, I love you (as a friend, mind you, I'm not that crazy-yet)!

And sorry if it seemed like I was gonna ditch this story (truthfully, I almost did ever since I started watching _Axis Powers Hetalia_, I mean look! I've made a new fic in that fandom-moving on), I was just distracted. Nah, I'm lying, it's just that I thought this story really sucked (the first flames kinda gave me that impression). But, I'm back now! And fuck, Wizard's really smexy. Oh, and I'm really sorry that I haven't gotten round to explaining Olivia's background, I'll probably do it in the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll un-marysue (if that's a word) her!

Thank you so much for those who has kindly taken up a bit of their time to post a review. You have just motivated me!

_~Yuki_

PS: I just realized how ridiculously long this story's title is. Damn. _  
_

_

* * *

_

**A Starry Bittersweet Midnight | **Chapter 3: A Disfigured Creature From The Other Side?_  
_

_The _thing_ was covered by the shadows and there just wasn't enough light to see it._

If that scene had been a horror movie, the tension track would've be playing as we speak. Everything would've probably be shown in slow motion, as if foreshadowing the animosity to come. Luckily, that was not the case. Because, usually, the main character of a horror movie was sure to become mentally unstable and scarred for life towards the end of the film. As for me… Well, I didn't want to be scarred for life. I've had enough mental illness—if that's even a qualified phrase, which I really don't know—to last me several lifetimes.

And you're probably wondering what happened next, right? Well, I did what a normal person would do—though I'm probably not counted as normal, so what _normal _constitutes for me is indubitably different than the normal of someone like you.

I clamped my eyes shut and reached for the nearest thing to swat that _thing _away from me. Since my eyes were closed and I couldn't see a thing, I'm wasn't sure what I had grabbed, but I assumed it was a stick. It felt sort of like a stick, and a large one at that. Kind of heavy, too, but still liftable.

I swung the stick wildly, spinning around with eyelids clamped shut. Call me stupid, I don't care. There was no way I was going to risk opening my eyes to see some disfigured creature from the other side. I'm scared enough as it is. I don't need a real ghost appearing before me in all its disfigured glory. I'll get nightmares for a month! It was like the time a few months back, when I swore there was a ghost in my hallway… I couldn't go to the bathroom on my own for _months_.

…But back to the story!

Once I heard a loud 'oomph', I stopped swinging the heavy pseudo-stick around and dropped it to the ground. My hand was getting sore anyway… And I can hardly be expected to type a story if my hands are sore. Not that handling the animals doesn't cramp me up enough—remind me why I'm always getting off topic? Oh yeah, the damned Attention Deficit Disorder. Right, I've gotta focus. I'm telling a story here.

"What do you think you're doing!" a high pitched, and undoubtedly feminine voice hissed from the shadows. At the time, I thought it was Molly's voice, unless the Witch we were searching for was actually inside the shack… And I had managed to hit her somehow with a stick. It was time to open my eyes and confirm it for myself. I didn't want to be enemies with a witch, after all… She might curse me!

Once my eyes were open, I met a pair of blazing chocolate orbs. I stepped back immediately, and was faced with a _very_ cross farmer, crossing her arms and leaning on one foot. The lights had thankfully been turned on, so I could see everything clearly now. We were inside a house, a rather small, circular house. The house was cozy and surprisingly bright, actually quite a bit bigger than I thought it would be. Molly was better at this than I thought. She actually managed to find the light switch!

"Nice job on finding the light switch!" I complemented, laughing dryly. The farmer didn't even crack a smile, instead narrowing sorrel eyes dangerously in my direction.

"I do believe you've just knocked the Witch's pet unconscious," Molly stated calmly, with a hint of anger, barely suppressed, on her voice. "And you hit me in the stomach with that stick!" she added, not so calmly this time.

"Sorry, Molly… I was scared, 'cause something slimy nudged me, and I was too mortified to actually see what it was, so I grabbed what was nearest to me, and apparently got this stick, and—" I was silenced by a hand in front of my face.

"It's okay. Next time, just… please refrain from doing stupid things like this in the future." The deflated farmer sighed, and rubbed gingerly at her stomach. I really hope I didn't hit her that hard. I couldn't handle the guilt of hurting my friend and employer, especially not alongside everything else I had to cope with.

…No, actually, I guess I could. But bad reputations aren't exactly on my horizons.

"I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" I inquired, just to make sure. Okay, fine, so I do care. I don't have many friends, okay? Just acquaintances and such. I'm not that heartless, even though I used to think that _emotionless _people were cool. I have slight issues with socializing, always the awkward one in the crowd.

"No… Not too hard. Don't worry, I'm fine," replied the farmer, with an evidently forced smile.

"I think we should see the doctor. What's his name again? …Ah, yes, that Jin guy. I think he's part Chinese, or something…" I trailed off, when I realized I had accidentally voiced out my opinions… again.

"Yeah, we've been following your '_I think'_s' since sunset, and look where that lead us to. I don't think I'll be following your instincts _any_time soon." Molly retorted with a wry grin and a laugh. I smiled, and rubbed at my neck sheepishly. After some major decision time, I had at last decided to take a look at the so-called 'Witch's pet'. If Molly was brave enough to see it without shrieking in terror, then it couldn't be _that _incredibly and horrible disfigured, right? Maybe a snake, or a nice lizard. Not as bad as insects. I turned around, and locked eyes with my unseen nemesis.

The _thing _I had been so scared of was…

_A pink frog. _

Well, a huge pink frog. But a frog nonetheless.

"…Well. I feel downright stupid." I muttered, face palming in anguish.

…I'll probably end up with a squashed up nose if I keep doing that. Time to curve that habit, I think.

"It's a fact," squeaked a… squeaky voice. I was too tired to argue with Finn, so I simply asked him what we were supposed to do now, since the Witch clearly wasn't at home, and we had knocked out her pet—well, _I _had knocked out her pet. After a lot of thinking, planning, what if's, and all that jazz, we decided to take the frog with us to the Clinic. Even though Dr. Jin wasn't a vet, we figured he would have known if the poor frog was dying or not. I mean, if I accidentally killed the poor creature, the Witch would be mad for sure. Then I'd be cursed, and I wouldn't be able to face the world ever again!

Oh, and do you want to know what other stupid thing I'd done? I didn't bring my bag and my beloved Blackberry—the cell phone Blackberry, not a real blackberry, of course. If I had kept my cell phone with me, I could've called for help! I'm sure as antiquated as this island appears to be, it has phone lines installed. It's just not possible to live without phones, after all.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, stifling yet another heavy yawn. Ah, the classic question. It definitely annoys people, and since I was sore and aching all over, I felt the need to annoy the hell out of _someone_. Just so I knew I wasn't the only one suffering. And for your information, that had been my fifth time asking the said classic question.

"No, we're not. We just arrived at Harmonica Town, but we'll be there soon. Very soon. So soon, that you don't have to ask whether we're there yet or not anymore." The farmer in front of me spoke through gritted teeth, not quite hiding her annoyance as I was sure she had at least aspired to do. If she takes cares of animals, it makes her a rancher right? But she also farms, so she's a farmer…. What should I call her then? I'm confused…

Lost in my own crazy mind, I didn't realize that we had arrived until Molly snapped at me.

"Look, I'm tired and sore from walking all day. So please, just…Stop spacing out and listen!" she snapped. I affirmed my obedience with a nod, and focused my gaze at her.

The only intelligible response I could give her was a very hesitant, "Yes?"

I think I heard something snap…

"You," she pointed her index finger at me, her eyes glaring holes at me, "talked me into bringing that frog to the clinic. But as you can plainly see, the clinic is _closed_." She practically spat this at me, rather uncharacteristic of Molly. This was becoming a large detriment to her evening.

"Molly, look… it's not my fault the clinic is closed. I thought it would be open twenty-four hours a day!" I retorted. They have hospitals in the city, and they're open twenty-four hours! How was I to have known that the island didn't have a twenty-four hour clinic? It's dangerous not to, besides. What if there was an emergency?

"You know what? This isn't worth it. Let's just ask the Wizard, maybe he knows where the Witch is, and maybe he can help the poor frog as well." The woman in front of me sighed dejectedly. Perhaps she just didn't have it in her to argue with me at that moment, not that I would've continued the cause. I probably would've stopped after two sentences, in fear of losing my income.

"It's late... He should be asleep, right?" I asked, not bothering to try and stifle another yawn that followed immediately after the question. I was exhausted, and was more than willing to sleep on a couch if that meant we'd stop the pointless walking.

"His door is always locked during the day, so maybe it isn't at night. He can't stay inside his house all the time, and he has a huge telescope on his roof. He must be a night person, seeing as the stars are only visible after sundown," Molly explained despondently, rubbing at her droopy eyelids. Damn, Finn was lucky. Stupid tiny sprite, able to sleep soundly inside the farmer's rucksack without having to walk.

"…Alright. Let's go."

With that said, we trudged silently to the hill on the edge of Harmonica Town. Why silently? Because we don't want to wake up the townspeople. They would of course think we were up to something, which, technically, we were. But it was for their own benefit; was any thing we did not so? I'm sure no one would've bought that, though, even though it was the honest truth.

* * *

Urmm, thanks for reading :)

Wizard the Smexy will probably come out in the next chapter. If I have enough free time to write another chapter. 9th grade is fucking hard, and my schedule's tight as shit! There's this fucking national exam thing in my country and my teachers are such bitches and man bitches that they gave us _loads _of homework and projects to _practice _for the national exam.

Sorry, I was rambling. Well, uh, see you next time :D


	4. Chapter IV : No Way

**Author's Notes:**

As always, before I start a chapter, there will always be my random ramblings, for I am epic!-not. Okay, before I start to spam this story, lets give a big applause to the one and only _**RHINOCEROS**_ (yes, I underlined, bold-ed, and italic-ed it) for being the best beta someone could ask for, and also for putting up with this shit xD

She's awesome, and that's undeniable.

Thank you for all the reviews and constructive criticism. It helps, a lot. And I'm sorry, cause until now I still haven't explained about 'the orphanage'. I'll get to that in the next chapter, I promise-that is if I'm still alive.

Err, yeah, I'll stop raping your innocent eyes with my ramblings. Uh...Enjoy (?)

* * *

**A Starry Bittersweet Midnight**

Harvest Moon (c) NATSUME (I think)

_Molly_

_

* * *

_

Olivia is a sweet little lass. Really, she is. But at times like this, you can't help but want to smash her head to the nearest hard surface available. I don't get it. How could someone so sweet be so damn annoying at the same time? It's not humanly possible... is it?

"Are we there yet?" asked said devilishly annoying person. You see what I mean? In the movies, this might seem normal and funny, but I assure you, in real life, it makes you want to cut off her head, just to silence her.

"No. For the last time, we are not there yet!" I replied in exasperation, throwing up my hands for emphasis. And then, there was silence. Thank goodness, I thought that question would be the only thing I'll ever hear for the rest of my life.

We were silently trudging up the hill, avoiding any random branches and straining our eyesight in the dark. Well, it was probably me straining my eyesight since my companion was just slumped back, dragging herself behind me. Oh Goddess, why did I ever agree to employ her again? Ah, yes, because she's my friend.

I really wonder why I can't get any normal friends - they're always twisted and mentally disturbed in one way or another. Like my brother, Kasey. I can honestly swear that he's utterly and completely insane. The only thing he can think about is girls, himself, flirting, and himself. I don't even know how he's managing after I left him in the city, before I came to Castanet to become a rancher.

I never really tried to make friends after I turned sixteen and left the orphanage. I used to think that the friends I made in the orphanage would always be there for me. But in the end, we all split up, and went on with our lives. The memory is still poignant in my thoughts.

The kind but strict orphanage lady would always let us play in the backyard after lunch. I was probably thirteen at the time. Kasey and I were arguing about something stupid - Angela, my three years younger unrelated sister - was dragging a spaced out, drooling Olivia around the yard, and Oliver - Angela's twin brother - was petting a stray cat. The other kids didn't matter to us because, well, we had each other and we were positive we'd never be separated. Well, that was what I thought back then, but hey... I was just a little kid.

"Are we there yet?"

Just when I was calming myself down by remembering the past, the devilishly annoying aspiring writer had to ruin it.

"Yes."

"Really?" she asked, her voice raising an octave.

"No." I answered simply. Serves her right for ruining my supposed to be perfect day.

"That's mean." She said. I could imagine her pouting right now. Goddess, how I can't stand that cute charm that everybody seems to have when they pout.

"I'm sorry." I apologized begrudgingly. It's not fair how she can get anything she wants just by putting on that pouty face. She's so similar to Finn, she's probably his female human doppelganger or something. What I can't understand is why she always get into some sort of fight with Finn. They're so similar, I don't see what they could fight about.

We kept on walking in a relatively slow pace, not quite fully awake. It was 1:00 AM for goodness' sake! I should've be in bed, sleeping to my heart's content, not on my way up to the Wizard's house. I'd really hoped the man was awake, because I wouldn't exactly be thrilled to waste my sleeping time climbing a hill to some creepy wizard's house, only to find that said weirdo wasn't there.

Suddenly, an unwelcome chill ran down my spine. I shivered a bit and shrugged my shoulders, to rid off the unpleasant feeling the chill left behind. Something was wrong, and I knew it.

"Olivia, are you able to go straight to the Wizard's house without me?" I asked. A plan had just came into my mind.

"What? Why would I do that?" she asked while stifling a yawn. It seemed my question had just woken her brain up.

"Because I have something to check first. You follow this path up to the Wizard's house with the huge telescope. Don't stray from the path." I told her, taking a different route. I started walking away from her, confident that even she could complete that request. I heard heavy footsteps and suddenly Olivia was already beside me.

"Where are you going?" she asked while panting. No wonder it seemed sudden, she had ran from her previous spot.

"I'm going to check something out. Please do me a favor and just follow the path up to the Wizard's house." I told her while inhaling a whole lot of air. There's no way in hell I was going to tell her what I was about to be doing. She'd never agree to go alone.

"Alright, but you better be there when I get there." She said before walking back towards the path with an unconscious frog in her arms.

I exhaled loudly, and started to walk aimlessly around the hill. What I really wanted to check was who the shadows were after. I was quite sure that I hadn't done anything wrong, so the 'shadows' couldn'tve been after me. But what would Olivia have done that she would get chased by them? And on Castanet Island, too.

You see what I mean by not having any normal friends? I mean, the townspeople in this island can't exactly be considered as normal, and most of them are my friends. They're always either in trouble or going to be in trouble. Honestly, I love my life and all that, but everything's just so spontaneous, it's hard to grasp what's fantasy and reality.

I mean, first thing you know you're living your life in an orphanage, then you became an employer at a local pet shop, next thing you know you're moving to a rundown farm and suddenly sprites and magical deities invaded your life and a quest to save the Harvest Goddess is given to you. See how spontaneous everything is?

Another chill went up my spine and I stopped dead in my tracks.

I made the decision then and there that, well, it was best to go to the Wizard's house and meet up with Olivia. If I really was their target, I'd be much safer with someone else rather than being alone. But then, I'dve been putting my friend in danger. But I was also in danger myself. I didn't want to die!

A loud crack sounded not too far away.

The next thing I knew, a loud ear piercing scream reverberated through the hill. And then I ran. I wasn't really sure where I was running, but I hoped to the Goddess I was running up to the Wizard's house. I don't even know whether it was I or someone else that had screamed. All my brain could process was '_run'!_

On my way up, the screams got louder and instinctively I ran faster.

"Let me go!" Olivia called.

'What's going on?' I thought to myself. 'Don't. Please don't let anything bad happen.

My mind raced while I sprinted up the hill. It couldn'tve been the Wizard. 'He's not a bad person. Is it the shadow thing? But why is it after Olivia? Is the shadow thing a pet of the Wizard's? But why would he do that? The townspeople said that he's a nice but peculiar fellow.'

From afar, I could see Olivia screaming for her life, gripping and scratching the ground while being _dragged by…_ by… '_I can't see anything!'_

I knew that she had been dragged by something, but, there was really _nothing _behind her. Not even a shadow, there was nothing. But I knew that she wasn't pretending because really, who would want to scream like a maniac in the middle of the night? And bruises had appeared on her legs, and her ankle had been twisted in a… grotesque way…

"Molly! Help me!" the aspiring writer shouted in panic.

I, of course, stood still in shock. I didn't think my body could register what my brain was commanding, which was 'help the girl!'. Hell, I'm not sure I was thinking at all.

Olivia grabbed my ankle forcefully and held on to it for her life - this was when I snapped out of my temporary shock and immediately grabbed her hands, trying my hardest to pull her away from whatever was pulling her away. But it was too strong, and my sweaty hands slipped. She was dragged quickly away before I could react.

"Olivia!" I shouted for her at the top of my lungs. I was about to run to the direction where she was dragged to, but then Finn suddenly slipped out of my bag and flew to my face.

"Get help! Get help!" the little orange sprite shouted, flailing around my face in panic.

"I'm trying to save her! Get out of my way Finn!" I shouted back, trying to shoo the flailing sprite away. I didn't have time to listen to his ramblings - I needed to save Olivia.

"Ask the Wizard for help!" Finn shouted back and dove straight into my bag. Well, he had a point - I supposed I'd have more chances of saving Olivia with the Wizard than alone. After all, I didn't even know whose evil clutches she was currently held trapped within!

I banged on the Wizard's door in panic, shouting for help. I didn't really care if he was asleep or doing work, or whatever, my friend was in danger and he was the only one who could help me save her.

Suddenly, the door was opened harshly from the other side, surprising me.

"What…is it?" a man's voice called out from the other side of the door. It was dark and I couldn't really see what the man looked like, but at least I could ask for his help.

"Something dragged my friend away! You have to help me!" I explained in panic, though it wasn't much of an explanation.

"Why…should I?" he asked back, his voice monotonous and unwavering. What was wrong with this man! How could he ask such a question at a time like this!

"Because you can! You _have _to help me!" I begged. I didn't care if I'd have to throw away my pride, I didn't want anybody to die that night, especially not my friend. Knowing that I could do something to prevent it, the guilt would've eaten me alive.

"…Fine. Where…?" he finally answered after a short pause. Impatient, I snatched whatever part of him was the closest from the other side of the door, and pulled him to the location where Olivia was dragged to.

I ran as fast as I could, dragging the Wizard with me. I finally found Olivia laying on the ground, motionless.

Oh Goddess, please don't tell me…

Without even realizing that the Wizard had been freed of my death grip, I walked over to the motionless body that is my friend. Wizard poked her several times before finally a getting a reaction.

Which was a scream.

A really loud, ear splitting, window breaking, shrill scream.


End file.
